stanislaw_lemfandomcom-20200213-history
Works of Stanisław Lem
List of Publications of Lem from Original Source . Adapted by Sternenfisch on 05.May 2014 Stanislaw Lem is a polish science fiction writer known for his satire, humor, and frequently irreverent reflections of society. This page a work in progress. Please email links to the works, or reviews, of Lem, or any corrections and feedback. I am particularly interested in non-English editions, items not on my list, and information about the original date and place of publication. Note, I have attempted to render the correct spelling of Polish names and titles within the limits of ISO-Latin-1. - [http://www.rpi.edu/~sofkam/ Mike Sofka] Join the Stanislaw Lem mailing list. Discussion of Lem, the Strugatski brothers, Borges, the nature of science fiction and other fiction. Contents ;Books by Stanislaw Lem. :[http://homepages.rpi.edu/~sofkam/lem/#fables The Fables.] :[http://homepages.rpi.edu/~sofkam/lem/#tichy Ijon Tichy.] :[http://homepages.rpi.edu/~sofkam/lem/#opera Space Opera and Early SF.] :[http://homepages.rpi.edu/~sofkam/lem/#statistics Statistical Tales.] :[http://homepages.rpi.edu/~sofkam/lem/#paranoia Paranoia.] :[http://homepages.rpi.edu/~sofkam/lem/#booksnotwritten Of Books Not Written.] :[http://homepages.rpi.edu/~sofkam/lem/#other Other Fiction.] :[http://homepages.rpi.edu/~sofkam/lem/#essays Non-Fiction Reviews, Essays and Biography.] :[http://homepages.rpi.edu/~sofkam/lem/#collections Collections.] ;Other Writings. ;Filmography. ;Non-English Bibliographies ;Lem Links ;Lem Essays ;Other Links ;About This Page' (and, a request for more information).' Books by Stanislaw Lem. The Fables. ;The Cyberiad (Cyberiada), :Wydawnictwo Literackie, Kraków, 1967, 1972. Harcourt Brace Jovanovich, 1985. English translation copyright 1974 by The Continuum Publishing Corporation. Translated by Michael Kandel. Illustrated by Daniel Mróz.Tales of Trurl and Klaupaucius, constructor robots in an age where flesh-and-blood are the stuff of legends. ::How the World Was Saved ::Trurl's Machine ::A Good Shellacking ::The Seven Sallies of Trurl and Klaupaucius :::The First Sally, or The Trap of Gargantius :::The First Sally (A), or Trurl's Electronic Bard :::The Second Sally, or The Offer of King Krool :::The Third Sally, or The Dragons of Probability :::The Forth Sally, or How Trurl Build a Femfatalatron to Save Prince Pantagoon from the Pangs of Love, and How Later He Resorted to a Cannonade of Babies :::The Fifth Sally, or The Mischief of King Balerion :::The Fifth Sally (A), or Trurl's Prescription :::The Sixth Sally, or How Trurl and Klapaucius Created a Demon of the Second Kind to Defeat the Pirate Pugg :::The Seventh Sally, or How Trurl's Own Perfection Led to No Good ::Tale of the Three Storytelling Machines of King Genius ::From The Cyphroeroticon, or Tales of Deviations, Superfixations and Aberrations of the Heart :::Prince Ferrix and the Princess Crystal Selections from Cyberiada in Magyarul (Hungarian). ;Mortal Engines, :Harcourt Brace Jovanovich, 1992. English translation copyright 1977 by The Seabury Press. Translated with an introduction by Michael Kandel.Fables from the cybernetic age. The first eleven stories are from the third edition (1972) of Cyberiada in a section called Bajki robotów (Fables for Robots). ``The Sanitorium of Dr. Vliperdius'' is from the fourth (1971) edition of Dzienniki gwiazowe. ``The Hunt'' was previously published in the second (1973) edition of Opowiesci o Pilocie Pirxie. ``The Mask'' was previously published in Maska by Wydawnictwo Literackie, Kraków, 1976.'' ::Introduction to the Harvest edition (1992), by Michael Kandel ::The Three Electoknights ::Uranium Earpieces ::How Erg the Self-inducting Slew a Paleface ::Two Monsters ::The White Death ::How Microx and Gigant Made the Universe Expand ::Tale of the Computer That Fought a Dragon ::The Advisors of King Hydrops ::Automatthew's Friend ::King Globares and the Sages. ::The Tale of King Gnuff. ::The Sanatorium of Dr. Vliperdius (Zaklad Doktora Vliperdiusa) ::The Hunt ::The Mask (Maska) ;The Book of Robots (Ksiega robotow), 1961. :A combined release of The Cyberiad and The Hunt (Cyberiada and Polowanie published in English in Mortal Engines.) ;Fairytales for Robots (Bajki robotów), 1964. :Part of this was published in Mortal Engines, which says that Bajki robotów ''was is a section of the third edition (1972) of ''The Cyberiad. It is listed as a separate 1964 title by The Multimedia Encyclopedia of Science Fiction, which has been confirmed by net correspondents. Ijon Tichy. ;The Star Diaries (Dzienniki gwiazdowe), :Czytelnik, Warsaw, 1971. Harcourt Brace Jovanovich, 1985. English translation copyright 1976 The Continuum Publishing Corporation. Translated by Michael Kandel. Line drawings by Lem.The best English work of Tichology to date. Includes the Seventh, Eighth, Eleventh, Twelfth, Thirteenth, Fourteenth, Twentieth, Twenty-first, Twenty-second, Twenty-third, Twenty-fifth, and Twenty-eighth voyages of Ijon Tichy, but not the apocryphal twenty-ninth. ;Memoirs of a Space Traveler: Further Reminiscences of Ijon Tichy, :Originally published in Dzienniki gwiazdowe. Harcourt Brace Jovanovich, 1983. English translation copyright 1981, 1982 by Stanislaw Lem. Translated by Joel Stern and Maria Swiecicka-Ziemianek. Drawings by Lem.Further adventures of Ijon Tichy. Includes the Eighteenth and Twenty-fourth voyages, ``Further Reminiscences of Ijon Tichy,'' ``The Washing Machine Tragedy,'' ``Doctor Diagoras,'' and ``Let Us Save the Universe.'' ;The Futurological Congress: from the memoirs of Ijon Tichy (Ze wspomnien Ijona Tichego; Kongres futurologiczny), :Published in Bezsennosc, Wydawnictwo Literackie, Kraków 1971. Harcourt Brace Jovanovich, 1985. English translation copyright 1974. Translated by Michael Kandel.Cosmonaut Ijon Tichy attends the Eight Futurological Conference, held in a third world resort hotel. While delegates discuss the future, a revolution rages outside the hotel. Ijon is injured and wakes up in the year 2039 and a future nobody predicted. The only science fiction story I am aware of which includes a Linotronics typesetting machine as a character. ;The Scene of the Crime (Wizja Lokalna), 1982 (Also translated as : Local Inspection). :Wydawnictwo Literackie, Krakow. Ijon Tichy who travels to a planet where evolution took a different turn. Inteligent life forms evolved from birds. As far as I know, this has not been published outside of Europe. : ;Peace on Earth (Pokoj na Ziemi), 1987. :Harcourt Brace Jovanovich, 1994. English translation copyright 1994 by Harcourt Brace & Company. Translated by Elinor Ford with Michael Kandel.Ijon Tichy is asked to save the Earth by spying on the robots that now inhabit the Moon. In the process, a robot performs a remote callotomy on Ijon. That is, it bisects his brain front to back along the corpus-callosum. This leaves Ijon in a state of conflict with himself as his vocal left hemisphere attempts to understand and communicate with his silent, but persistent, right hemisphere. Meanwhile, Ijon is pursued by agents and double agents who want to know what Ijon (or half of him anyway) knows. [http://www.literascape.com/Readers/Archive/1995Spring/peace.html Review of Peace on Earth]. Space Opera and Early SF. ;Man from Mars (Czlowiek z Marsa), 1946. :According to the Encyclopedia of Science Fiction this was published as ``episodes in a weekly.'' I have a report, however, that it was published in book form in Poland.'' ;The Astronauts (Astronauci), 1951. :Translated into German by Rudolf Pabel.An alien artifact is found in Siberia, which proves to be a ship from Venus that crashed in 1908. A ship is dispatched to Venus to make contact. The Astronauts was made into a German movie called Der Schweigende Stern in 1959. It was also released as First Spaceship on Venus, Planet of the Dead, Silent Star and Spaceship Venus Does Not Reply. [http://www.rhein-neckar.de/~mips/reviews/Astronauci.html Review of The Astronauts], by Christian Weisger. ;The Magellan Nebula (Oblok Magellana), 1955. :Early science fiction story. ;Sesame (Sezam), 1955. :Collection of Lem's early time-travel stories. An Earth institution sends time machines with trained crews back to repair the past by correcting the earth's horrors, and allowing it to enter intergalactic society. The time machines are, for the most part, unreliable and our past deteriorates further. According to Lem, this was the archetype for the Ijon Tichy stories. Never translated into English. (Thank you to Todor Stoyanov for plot summary.) ;Invasion from Aldebaran (Inwazja z Aldebarana), 1959. :Collection of SF-short stories. ::Do you exist, Mr. Johnes? ::Friend. ::Test. ::Albatross. ::The Invasion from Aldebaran. ::Darkness and Mildes. ::Hammer. ::Invasion. ::Exodus. ``Test'' and ``Albatross'' belong to the Pirx stories. (Thank you to Todor Stoyanov for story list.) ;Eden, 1959. :Harcourt Brace Jovanovich, 1989. English translation copyright 1989 by Harcourt Brace Jovanovich, Inc. Translated by Marc E. Heine.The ship crash lands on Eden and Captain, Engineer, Physicist, Chemist, Cyberneticist and Doctor must make repairs. While exploring they encounter a collective society that is either uninterested or afraid of making contact. What we learn of the society of Eden is filtered through the beliefs and expectations of the ship's crew, and tells us more about them and their own society then about Eden. ;Solaris, 1961. :Harcourt Brace Jovanovich, 1987. English translation copyright 1970 by Faber and Faber Ltd. and Walker and Company. Translated from the French by Joanna Kilmartin and Steve Cox.Solaris is a planet whose ocean is a vast amoeba-like brain. It creates structures and images that may indicate an intelligence, but all attempts to communicate with it have failed. When Kris Kelvin travels to Solaris he is confronted by a visitor from his past; a visitor that should not exist. Was this Solaris trying to communicate? Or, was it defending itself? Can we communicate with a species so different? This is one of several Lem books that deal with attempts to communicate with a different intelligence. In 1971 Solaris was made into a movie by Soviet film producer Andrei Tarkovsky. In Tarkovsky's Solaris, our attempts to understand Solaris are blocked by our psychological resistance to understanding ourselves. About Solaris, and excellent site by Krys Kotwicki. [http://www.wsu.edu:8080/~brians/science_fiction/solaris.html Study Guide to Solaris] [http://picasaweb.google.com/bulitko/3D/photo#5009599943423233378 Image from Solaris] courtesy of Vadim Bulitko. ;The Invincible (Niezwyciezony), :Wydawnietwo Literakie, Kraków, 1964. :English translation copyright 1973 by Charter Communications, Inc. Published by The Seabury Press. Translated into from the German by Wendayne Ackerman. German edition: Der Unbesiegbare, Verlag Volk und Welt, Berlin (East), 1967. Translated by Roswitha Dietrich.The crew of the Invincible investigates the loss of the Condor on Regis III. This is an early Lem novel, but many elements of his later fiction are present: robots and cyberneticist, machine evolution, and mechanical insects. The story is told mostly from the view of Rohan, the first mate and navigator. Rohan is a Lem character prescient of Pilot Pirx---outwardly simple and down to earth, but with the necessary wits to get the job done. [http://www.rhein-neckar.de/~mips/reviews/Niezwyciezony.html Review of The Invincible], by Christian Weisger. Images from The Invincible (Image 1), (Image 2), curtesy of Vadim Bulitko. ;Return From the Stars (Powrot s gwiazd), 1961. :Avon Books, 1982. English translation copyright 1980 by Stanislaw Lem. Translated by Barbara Marszal and Frank Simpson.Hal Bregg returns from an interstellar expedition to the world he left 127 years before. Violence has been eliminated along with the desire to take risks and explore. Includes a brief scene from the furnaces where robots go to die that is reminiscent of The Cyberiad. Two sketches from Return From the Stars by Vadim Bulitko: Pencil sketch, 3D Rendering. ;Tales of Pirx the Pilot (Opowiesci o pilocie Pirxie), :Spóldzielnia Wydawnicza ``Czytelnic,'' Warsaw, 1973. Harcourt Brace Jovanovich, 1990. English translation copyright 1979 by Stanislaw Lem. Translated by Louis Iribarne.Five stories about Pilot Pirx.'' ::The Test. ::The Conditioned Reflex. ::On Patrol. ::The Albatross. ::Terminus. ;More Tales of Pirx the Pilot, :Harcourt Brace Jovanovich, 1983. English translation copyright 1982 by Stanislaw Lem. Translated by Louis Iribarne with the assistance of Magdalena Majcherczyk and by Michael Kandel.Five additional stories from Opowiesci o pilocie Pirxie. These are from Pilot Pirx later days. ::Pirx's Tale. ::The Accident. ::The Hunt. ::The Inquest. ::Ananke. There is also a Test pilota Pirxa movie directed by Marek Piestrak and writen by Stanislaw Lem and Marek Piestrak. ;Fiasco (Fiasko), 1986. :Harcourt Brace Jovanovich, 1988. English translation copyright 1987 by Harcourt Brace Jovanovich, Inc. Translated by Michael Kandel.The Hermes lands on the planet Quinta seeking knowledge. Quinta, however, is locked in an arms race and not in a very trusting mood. ;Darkness and Mildew (Ciemnosc i plesn), 1988. :This is the title of a short story from Invasion from Aldebaron, so this is likely a collection of early Lem stories. Statistical Tales. ;The Investigation (Sledztwo), :Wydawnictwo Literackie, Kraków, 1959, 1969. Harcourt Brace Jovanovich, 1986. English translation copyright 1974 by The Continuum Publishing Corporation. Translated by Adele Milch.A statistical science fiction mystery. Bodies are disappearing, and a Scotland Yard investigator unravels the mystery with the aid of scientific, philosophical and theological consultants. The Investigation was made into a movie in 1979 by director Étienne Périer. ;His Master's Voice (Glos pana), 1968. :Harcourt Brace Jovanovich, 1984. English translation copyright 1983 by Stanislaw Lem. Translated by Michael Kandel.Told as the memoirs of Professor Peter E. Hogarth, ``His Master's Voice'' is a Los Alamos-like project to decipher an extraterrestrial transmission. The transmission, however, may be much more then a simple message.'' [http://www.rhein-neckar.de/~mips/reviews/GlosPana.html Review of His Master's Voice], by Christian Weisger. ;The Chain of Chance (Katar), 1975. :Harcourt Brace Jovanovich, 1984. English translation copyright 1978 by Stanislaw Lem. Translated by Louis Iribane sic..A former astronaut helps Interpol solve a series of mysterious deaths. Multivariate statistics play an important rôle in this story, and come closer to the truth then it might at first seem. The Polish title Katar means ``The Cold,'' as in a head-cold. In American English, however, ``The Cold'' would more likely be interpreted as temperature, not illness. Chain of Chance is a good descriptive title. The head-cold, by the way, does figure into that chain-of-chance. Paranoia. ;Memoirs Found In a Bathtub (Pamietnik znaleziony w wannie), :Wydawnietwo Literackie, Kraków, 1971. Harcourt Brace Jovanovich, 1986. English translation copyright 1973 by The Continuum Publishing Corporation. Translated by Michael Kandel and Christine Rose.A paranoid story from the year 3149 in a world without paper. The protagonist is given a mission so secret that nobody has a clearance to tell it to him. Spies, counter-spies and counter-courter-spies stand in his way as he attempts to solve the mystery of his mission. Of Books Not Written. ;Imaginary Magnitude (Wielkosc urojona), :Czytelnik, Warsaw, 1973. Harcourt Brace Jovanovich, 1985. English translation copyright 1984 by Harcourt Brace Jovanovich, Inc. Translated by Marc E. Heine.Introductions to authentic fictitious books. ``Lecture XLIII---About Itself'' and ``Afterword'' first appeared in Golem XIV (Wydawnictwo Literackie, Kraków, 1981). There is also a title called Biblioteka XXI wieku (Library of the XXI Century) which may be a part of this collection. ::Introduction ::Cerary Strzybisz, Necrobes :::Introduction ::Reginald Gulliver, Eruntics :::Introduction ::Juan Rambellais et al., A History of Bitic Literature, ::Volume I :::Introduction :::Introduction to the Second Edition ::Vestrand's Extelopedia in 44 Magnetomes :::Proffertinc :::Sample Pages ::Golem XIV :::Foreword :::Introduction :::Instructions :::Golem's Inaugural Lecture---About Man Threefold :::Lecture XLIII---About Itself :::Afterword ;A Perfect Vacuum (Doskonala Próznia), 1971. :Harcourt Brace Jovanovich, 1983. English translation copyright 1978, 1979 by Stanislaw Lem. Translated by Michael Kandel.Reviews of authentic fictional books. ::A Perfect Vacuum, by S. Lem ::Les Robinsonades, by Marcel Coscat ::Gigamesh, by Patrick Hannahan ::Sexplosion, by Simon Merrill ::Gruppenführer Louis XVI, by Alfred Zellermann ::Rien du tout, ou la conséquence, by Solange Marriot ::Pericalypsis, by Joachim Fersengeld ::Idiota, by Gian Carlo Spallanzani ::U-Write-It ::Odysseus of Ithaca, by Kuno Mlatje ::Toi, by Raymond Seurat ::Being Inc., by Alastair Waynewright ::Die Kultur als Fehler, by Wilhelm Klopper ::De Impossibilitate Vitae, by Cezar Kouska ::Non Serviam ::The New Cosmogony ;One Human Minute, :Harcourt Brace Jovanovich, 1986. English translation copyright 1986 by Harcourt Brace Jovanovich, Inc. Translated by Catherine S. Leach.More reviews of books not-yet-written. ::One Human Minute ::The Upside-Down Evolution ::The World as Cataclysm [http://phttpd.www.lysator.liu.se/sf_archive/sf-texts/books/L/Lem,Stanislav.mbox Review of A Perfect Vacuum and One Human Minute]. Other Fiction. ;Hospital of the Transfiguration (Szpital przemienienia), 1948, 1955. :Harcourt Brace Jovanovich, 1991 English translation copyright 1988 by Stanislaw Lem. Translated by William Brand.Lem's first novel. Stefan Trzyniecki is a young doctor who position in a Polish asylum to avoid the Nazis. He finds a world not much different from that outside. Szpital przemienienia was made into a movie in 1979 by director Edward Zebrowski. ;Time Saved (Czas nieutracony), 1955. :Early novel. ``An intellectual finding his way from solitude to sociopolitical meaning'' (The Multimedia Encyclopedia of Science Fiction.)'' Non-Fiction Reviews, Essays and Biography. ;Microworlds, 1971--1984. :Harcourt Brace Jovanovich, 1986. Translation of selected material from Fantastyka i futurologia with other material.A collection of book reviews and commentary on science fiction by Stanislaw Lem. ::Introduction by Franz Rottensteiner ::Reflections on My Life ::On the Structural Analysis of Science Fiction ::Science Fiction: A Hopeless Case---with Exceptions ::Philip K. Dick: A Visionary Among the Charlatans ::The Time-Travel Story and Related Matters of Science-Fiction Structuring ::Metafantasia: The Possibilities of Science Fiction ::Cosmology and Science Fiction ::Todorov's Fantastic Theory of Literature ::Unitas Oppositorum: The Prose of Jorge Luis Borges ::About the Strugatskys' Roadside Picnic ::Bibliography ;Highcastle: A Remembrance (Wysoki zamek), :Wydawnictow Literackie, Kraków, 1975. Harcourt Brace Jovanovich, 1995. Translated by Michael Kandel.Autobiography of Lem's early years between the two wars. [http://www.bookwire.com/bbr/life.review$913 Review of Highcastle.] ;Dialogs (Dialogi), 1957. :Non-fiction, a socratic dialog of philosophy, theology and society in the cybernetic age.Partial English translation (from the German) of [http://wwwnlds.physik.tu-berlin.de/~prengel/Lem/Dialogs/dialogs.htm Dialogs], by Frank Prengel. ;Summa Technologiae, 1964. :``a breathtakingly brilliant and risky survey of possible social, informational, cybernetic, cosmologic and biological engineering in Man's game with Nature'' (The Multimedia Encyclopedia of Science Fiction.) This has not been fully translated into English, but a translation by Frank Prengel is in progress.'' ;Fantasy and Futurology I and II (Fantastyka i futurologia), 1970. :Critiques of science fiction. Several were translated and published in Science Fiction Studies and Science Fiction Commentary, and in Microworlds. ;Discussions and sketches (Rozprawy i szkice), 1974. :Essays on literature, science fiction and science. ;A Stanislaw Lem Reader, 1997. :Peter Swiraski (ed.), Northwestern University Press. Essays and interviews with lem. The bibliography includes Lem's articles and books available in English, and critical articles about Lem. ::Stanislaw Lem: A Stranger in a Strange Land, by Peter Swirski, . ::Reflections on Literature, Philosophy, and Science (Personal Interview with Stanislaw Lem, June 1992). ::Thirty Years Later, by Stanislaw Lem, May 1991. ::Lem in a Nutshell (Written Interview with Stanislaw Lem, July 1994). ::Stanislaw Lem: Bibliography. ;Sex Wars, 1996. :Niezalezna Oficyna, Wydawnicza.Returns to his two books Summa Technologiae and Dialogs. Contains his opinion on demography, philosophy and politics around the world and in Poland. ;Stanislaw Lem, 1987, 1991. :J. Madison Davis, Starmont House Press. Starmont Reader's Guide 32. ;Stanislaw Lem. :Joseph Orlander and Martin Greenberg. ;Stanislaw Lem. :Richard E. Ziegfeld. Collections. ;The Cosmic Carnival of Stanislaw Lem, :Edited with commentary by Michael Kandel, Continuum, 1981.A collection of stories and excerpts. ::A Portrait of the Artist as a Thing Antideluvian (by M. Kandel). ::Braving the Unknown: :::``The Condor'' from The Invincible :::From ''Solaris ::Ordeal by Space: :::The Test :::Chapter Seven of Return From the Stars ::Ijon Tichy: :::From The Futurological Congress ::The Cybernetic Fairy Tale: :::Two Monsters :::The Second Sally :::Tale of the Computer That Fought a Dragon :::The History of Zipperupus ::High Nonsense from The Star Diaries :::The Seventh Voyage :::The Fourteenth Voyage ::A Recent Experiment :::Les Robinsonades ::Sources ;View from Another Shore, :Edited by Franz Rottensteiner, The Seabury Press, NY, 1973.Contains ``In Hot Pursuit of Happiness.'' Translated by Michael Kandel, originally published as ``Kobyszcze'' in Bezsennosc (Wydawnictwo Literackie, Kraków 1971). ;Insomnia (Bezsennosc), :Wydawnictwo Literackie, Kraków 1971. Contains The Futurological Conference and In Hot Pursuit of Happiness (and others?). Other Writings. These are Lem books, stories, essays and screenplays about which I know very little. Any information is appreciated. ;Getting into Orbit (Wejcie na orbite), 1962. ;Lunar Night (Noc ksiezycowa), 1963. ;The Chase (Polowanie), 1965. ;Save the Cosmos and Other Stories (Ratujmy kosmos), 1966. ;Stories (Opowiadania), 1969. ;Provocation (Prowokacja), 1984. ;Dialogues with Lem. ;Philosophy of Chance (Filozofia przpadku). : ;Do you Exist Mr. Johns? (Czy pan istnieje Mr. Johns?). :Also the title of a short story in Invasion from Aldebaron so this may be a short story collection. ;Journalism (Publicystyka). ;Man from Hiroshima (Czlowiek z Hiroshima). Filmography. This is a partial list of TV and screen plays by Stanislaw Lem. Any information appreciated. ;Der Schweigende Stern, 1959. :German film version of The Astronauts. Released in English as First Spaceship on Venus, Planet of the Dead, Silent Star and Venus Does Not Reply. Lem is said to have disowned the film. Mystery Science Theater 3000 showed it as episode 211 under the title First Spaceship on Venus. ;Professor Zazul, 1962. :Polish television episode. ;Przekladaniec, 1968. :Polish television episode. Directed by Andrzej Wajda, also known as Layer Cake and Roly Poly. ;IKARIA-XB1, a.k.a. White Planet, c. 1968-70 :Czech movie, screened on Polish TV, (loosely) based on novel The Magellan Nebula. ;Solyaris, 1971. :Russian director Andrie Tarkovksy's adaptation of [http://www.imdb.com/Title?Solyaris+(1972) Solaris]. Now available uncut with subtitles in a new video release. [http://www.imdb.com/Title?Stalker+(1979) Stalker], another Tarkovsky film this time based on Arkady and Boris Strugatskys' Roadside Picnic, is also available in a new release. (Both are on my Christmas list.) ;Test pilota Pirxa, 1979. :Polish/Russion. Adaptation of Pirx the Pilot story directed by Marek Piestrak and written by Stanislaw Lem and Marek Piestrak. ;Szpital przemienienia, 1979. :Polish movie of Hospital of the Transfiguration directed by Edward Zebrowski and written by Stanislaw Lem, Michal Komar and Edward Zebrowski. ;Un si joli village, 1978. :Frence adaptation of The Investigation, Directed by Étienne Périer. Written by André G. Brunelin, Stanislaw Lem and Étienne Périer. ;Är ni dä, Mr. Johns?, 1984. :Swedish TV-movie directed by Hans-Åke Gabrielsson after the novel ``Czy pan istnije Mr. Johns?. ;Victim of the Brain, 1988. :Netherlands, directed by Piet Hoenderos. The title and date lead me to wonder if this is an adaptation of Peace on Earth. ;Marianengraben, 1994. :German, directed by Achim Bornhak. Written by Stanislaw Lem and Mathias Dinter. Non-English Bibliographies ;Stanislaw Lem---Polish Bibliography. :Polish Bibliography of Lem's work provided by Werner Hesse. ;Stanislaw Lem---German Editions. :German Bibliography, including book club editions and magazine serialization provided by Werner Hesse. ;Lem Biografia y obra. :Spanish editions of Len's books and other references by Marcos Ortega. ;Catalogo Sf, Fantasy e Horror, a cura di Ernesto VEGETTI :Italian Editions of Lem books, by Ernesto Vegetti. ;Kaksim Moshkow's Library, Socialisticheskaya Fantastika. :Russian translations of Stanislaw Lem available ISO-8859-5, Latin-1 and other encodings. Lem Links The Official Lem Web Site. Lots of information about Lem and his works including information about books and translations. Includes Lem's original art work and cover images. About Solaris, and excellent site by Krys Kotwicki. Information about Solaris, the (upcoming) Solaris movie, and about Lem. ;Linköping Science Fiction & Fantasy Archive Entry. :Includes books translated to English, and a list of books that have not been translated into English. ;About the writing of Stanislaw Lem. :Matt IcIrvin's reviews and ratings of Lem books. Detailed and well organized. ;Lem page. :Story descriptions and major characters (under construction). ;Interview with Stanislaw Lem :Interview from Der Spiegel (in German). ;Interview with Stanislaw Lem, II. :Interview from Wiadomasci Kulturalne by Wojciech Orlinski (translated into English). ;About Lem. :Excerpts from a usenet discussion of Lem and his works. ;Lem Links :Collection of Lem Links and book samplers. ;Love and Tensor Algebra. :This is a poem from The Cyberiad. ``Come, let us hasten to a higher plane, Where dyads tread the fairy field of Venn,... ;Math Love Poem :``Love and Tensor Algebra'' in Polish, English, German and Hungarian.'' ;The Wonder Society. :Text of ``The Seventh Voyage,'' ``The Offer of King Krool,'' and ``Automatthew's Friend.'' from The Star Diaries, The Cyberiad and Mortal Engines ;English Translations of Summma Technologiae and Dialogs. :Works in progress, by Dr. Frank Prengel. ;[http://www-kbs.ai.uiuc.edu/bulitko/valeriy/Artwork/artwork.htm Illustrations based on Lem's ''The Hunt and Eden]. :by Valeriy K. Bulitko. ;Study Guide for Stanislaw Lem: Solaris. :by Paul Brians. ;LemNet, :an unofficial Polish Lem site. ;Stanislaw Lem, :from Melbourne, Australia. Lem Essays :;From Virtual Reality to Phantomatics and Back ::By Paisly Livingston. An essay on the history of virtual reality. :;Two Modern Utopias: ::A Comparative Study of Aldous Huxley's Brave New World and Stanislaw Lem's Return From the Stars, by Michael Richard Lopez. :;Stanislaw Lem: The Problem of Communication. ::Essay by Daniel Ust about the way Lem communicates ideas through his stories. :;The Spearhead of Cognition, by Bruce Sterling. ::Satirical commentary on Stanislaw Lem's introduction to western science fiction. :;NZZ Folio: Alles Käse? ::Swiss editorial (in German) about a false Lem on the net. Other Links :;The Invisible Library ::A library of books that appear only in other books. :;Michael Kandel ::Reviews of Strange Invasion and Captain Jack Zodiac, two books by Lem's most prolific English translator. :;Arkady Strugatsky and Boris Strugatsky ::A English bibliography of the Strugatsky Brothers. :;Arkady and Boris Strugatskys ::Photos, stories, interviews, and bibliography. Partly in Russian. :;Edgar Rice Burroughs ::A not so secret vice which I justify by ERB's close connection with skepticism. :;Jorge Luis Borges ::An Argentine writer whose works were criticized by Lem, but whom I greatly enjoy. ;Kaksim Moshkow's Library, Socialisticheskaya Fantastika. :Lem, Strugatsky others available ISO-8859-5, Latin-1 and other encodings. About This Page. And, a request for more information. This might have been the first page about Stanislaw Lem on the Web. It started as a simple list of the Lem entries from my scifi.bib file after various web searches failed to turn up other Lem pages. I soon discoved that Alta Vista and others gave my earlier page a very high rating (perhaps because the word ``Lem'' appeared once per line), and about 100 people per month were visiting it. This led to an effort to improve and expand the information, which in turn led to email correspondence with Lem fans around the world---the most rewarding part of maintaining this page.'' There are now many fine Lem pages such as those listed above, which offer reviews and commentary on Lem, as well as information about published works. I would like to extend this bibliography to include the many non-English publications, non-fiction essays and filmography of Stanislaw Lem. Unfortunately this information is difficult to find in the United States. If you are aware of any missing entries or have information about the original publication and translations please email me. Likewise, let me know of any corrections to the above bibliography. Thank You, [http://www.rpi.edu/~sofkam/ Mike Sofka]